Batman: Lineage
by redbird12
Summary: Protecting Gotham as its defender and beacon of hope, Hugo Strange resurrects someone from Batman's past - to tear him apart both physically and mentally. Sorry if the spacing is confusing! First fanfic btw.
1. Chapter 1: Origins

**1988**

Around Park Row, a happy and laughing family exited a theater. "The Mask of Zorro" was the presentation the family was watching. The family composed of gifted physician and philanthropist Thomas Wayne, kind and beautiful Martha Wayne, and their innocent and playful thirteen-year-old son Bruce Wayne.

THOMAS:

Any thoughts on the movie, Bruce?

BRUCE:

Not bad! Zorro was pretty cool.

THOMAS:

Maybe you can grow up to be Zorro!

MARTHA:

Thomas-

Before Martha could conclude her sentence, a man dressed in black emerged from the shadows of the alley. He took out a pistol and aimed it at the family.

ARMED MAN:

Money, now!

Thomas stopped walking, shocked and horrified. His wife and son were also struck with fear.

ARMED MAN:

DO IT!

Thomas quickly nodded and handed the armed man his wallet.

THOMAS:

Please, take it!

The armed man aimed his pistol closer at Martha.

ARMED MAN:

Jewelry!

A terrified Martha complied and took out her rings. She gave them to the armed man and reluctantly looked at her pearl necklace. It was an anniversary gift from her husband.

THOMAS:

Martha, give it to him.

Martha's hand stumbled on the necklace, but the armed man grabbed Martha and ripped off the necklace. The necklace broke and the white shiny pearls descended to the wet ground.

THOMAS:

Please, sir. We don't want any trouble.

BRUCE:

Dad?

THOMAS:

Everything will be okay, Bruce.

Thomas slowly and peacefully approached the armed man.

ARMED MAN:

Get away from me!

THOMAS:

Please-

In the blink of an eye, the armed man squeezed the trigger, and a bullet hit Thomas in the abdomen. Thomas yelled in pain, and fell to the ground, dead. Martha screamed in horror as she watched her spouse die.

MARTHA:

Help!

ARMED MAN:

Shut up!

Martha tried to run away, but the armed man grabbed her and silenced her with a round to the belly. Sirens were heard, and the man fled. Terrified, Bruce fell to his knees and put his hands on Martha's wound.

BRUCE:

Mom, dad!

A barely-alive Martha focused her eyes onto her son's tear-stained face.

MARTHA:

Bruce, I-

Martha died. Bruce looked at his father, who was unsurprisingly dead. Bruce continued to cry, with the rain according his tears. As he angrily stared at the running bastard who murdered his family, the Gotham City Police arrived at the scene. Bruce looked down at his deceased parents, refusing to leave their side. Police detective James Gordon ran over to the grieving boy.

BRUCE:

Why didn't you arrive sooner?

James sadly stared at Bruce and his dead parents, not knowing how to answer. Bruce looked at "The Mask of Zorro" poster and his wet blood-stained hands.

Days later, at school, the shy and distressed Bruce was walking through the hallway. Everyone sympathetically stared at Bruce, as the news spread fast. Bruce tried to walk to his class-

VOICE:

Bruce!

Bruce turned around to find Vicki Vale - aspiring news reporter and popular classmate, walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around him.

VICKI:

I'm really sorry about what happened, Bruce.

BRUCE:

I appreciate your concern.

Bruce finished hugging Vicki and went to his class.

Later, Bruce was standing outside of Wayne Manor, watching in the distance. The wind blew his hair, and he continuously thought about the traumatizing incident. Clearly, he still hadn't recovered from the experience.

BRUCE (V.O.):

For obvious reasons, Park Row was later renamed Crime Alley. I couldn't completely move on and diminish the trauma. The beautiful and glamorous city I grew up in was starting to get infested with crime. So I did what I could do.

A younger Alfred Pennyworth walked outside Wayne Manor to see Bruce standing in front of Wayne Manor, as a few bats flew over the mansion. Bruce knew from that moment forward what he was gonna do.

BRUCE (V.O.):

I fought to preserve it.


	2. Chapter 2: Vulnerability

**1999**

A 24-year-old Bruce was holding his parents' killer, Joe Chill, at gunpoint in an apartment.

BRUCE:

Why did you kill my parents?

No response.

BRUCE:

Answer the question, GODDAMN IT!

Joe scoffed.

JOE:

Heh, just saw some rich people outside a theater. Needed beer. Had a gun. That's it.

Joe put a leg up on the table.

BRUCE:

There has to be a more specific reason for this.

Bruce aimed his gun closer.

BRUCE:

My parents were powerful and philosophical people. And you just killed them.

Bruce's rage-filled eyes met Joe's.

JOE:

No matter how powerful your parents are, nothing makes them goddamn invincible.

Joe took out a bottle of wine and started pouring himself a cup. Bruce was obviously impatient about the entire situation.

JOE:

We humans are born alike, kid. Humans are frail, they fall. Your parents may have been powerful, but they're vulnerable in the same way everyone is.

Joe took a drink of wine. Bruce is clearly furious, as he's not getting the answer he expected to hear. Joe finishes his wine and drops it on floor, shattering the cup.

JOE:

Beer was really my only motivation for killing your parents. Your parents weren't the first people I killed. If that answer doesn't satisfy you, then kill me. Shoot me once, twice, or a thousand times, but it'll prove in the end that you're a killer. No matter how many people you kill, pulling that trigger will change you.

Hesitating and struggling, Bruce dropped the gun. A police officer then kicked open the door. More police officers started to enter the apartment as well.

GCPD OFFICER 1:

Joseph Chill, you're under arrest for seventeen cases of murder! Anything you say can be used against you.

Peacefully, Joe put his hands up and surrendered. One of the police officers took Joe and handcuffed him. Bruce didn't seem too troubled at the fact that he missed his opportunity to kill the man who murdered his parents right in front of him. In fact, he was actually considering what Chill said. Unafraid to go to prison, Joe gave Bruce one last message before the police took him away.

JOE:

I'll see you soon, kid.

Joe winked at Bruce as he was taken away


	3. Chapter 3: Encounters

**2018**

An older and stronger Bruce Wayne was standing on top of a building, clothed in black and grey armor with the iconic bat symbol on the chestplate. He was gazing at an abandoned warehouse across from the building he was standing on. Alfred started to communicate with Bruce through his earpiece, providing him with the details he needed.

ALFRED:

Master Wayne, thermal imaging shows fifteen armed men on the second floor. The Penguin is on the third floor with the kidnapped women.

BRUCE:

Got it.

Bruce casually stepped off the building and flew towards the warehouse, using his cape as a glider. He smashed through the window of the second floor and started to fight the men. He fought his way through the men, punching, kicking, and throwing. As Batman fought, he started to communicate with someone else through his earpiece.

BRUCE:

I'm almost done.

Bruce punched one of the armed men in the face.

BRUCE:

How about you?

On the first floor, ten armed men were prepared for an attack. At that moment, a motorcycle rammed through the doors, revealing unconscious armed men outside. Batman's protege stepped off the motorcycle and took out his bo staff. Dressed in his black and red Robin armor, Tim Drake proceeded to subdue the armed men.

TIM:

I'm just getting started. What's going on up there?

Bruce was running up the dry and weak stairs.

BRUCE:

There are hostages on the third floor. Specifically women. I'm going up there to rescue them. Don't know how long it'll take, but remember-

ROBIN:

Always be prepared for anything, I know.

More armed men started to run outside, only to be attacked by a female in black and yellow armor.

TIM:

How are you doing out there, Batgirl?

An armed man was thrown inside the warehouse, knocking over crates onto another armed man's back. Barbara Gordon, known as Batgirl, stepped inside.

BARBARA:

Does that answer your question?

Tim knocked an armed man out with his staff.

TIM:

Pretty much.

Behind Tim, a loud banging sound was heard. Tim turned around to find the muscular and burly monstrosity known as Bane.

BANE:

Time to tear you apart!

More armed men surrounded the outside of the warehouse.

TIM:

Batgirl, handle the men outside. I got this.

Batgirl ran outside to fight the armed men. Robin swirled his staff, ready to combat Bane.

TIM:

Think you can tear me apart? Try.

Bane ran towards Robin, who ducked and slid to the other side of the room. Bane threw a chair, which Robin also managed to dodge.

TIM:

Whoa, that's no way to ask someone to the prom!

Robin ran over to Bane and they started to fight. At one point, Bane grabbed Robin's staff, threw it to the side, and kicked Robin back. Bane punched the ground, cracking it.

BANE:

Your little toys are undermatched by my brawns!

Robin got back up.

TIM:

You may have muscle, but I have strategy!

Robin threw two batarangs at Bane, who easily caught them. Before Bane could react, the batarangs exploded, spraying some kind of smoke at Bane.

BANE:

No-

Bane dropped to his knees, powerless. As he struggled to get up, Robin walked over to him.

TIM:

Anti-venom cure. Always useful in a situation like this. You just went from brawny to scrawny!

Bane tried to fight back, to no effect. Robin grabbed his staff and smacked Bane on the back, knocking him down.

TIM:

Sweet dreams.

On the third floor, Batman was trying to help free the half-naked women.

BRUCE:

Don't worry, you're all going to be safe.

PENGUIN:

I beg to differ, Batman.

The Penguin slowly approached Batman with his deadly umbrella.

PENGUIN:

I didn't expect you to be here.

BRUCE:

I didn't expect you to become a sick pervert. First, robbing banks, then killing people, and now sex trafficking?

PENGUIN:

People can do whatever they want, Batman.

BRUCE:

I've had enough of this.

Penguin used his umbrella to shoot a missile at Batman, who stepped aside to avoid it. Batman ran over to Penguin, who duelled with his umbrella. Dodging the umbrella swings, Batman punched Penguin in the stomach, and threw him across the room, knocking his hat off. Batman slowly walked towards the injured Penguin.

BRUCE:

Stay down.

Penguin tried to get up, but Batman kicked him down. In desperation, Penguin took out his umbrella and shot Batman in the chest with a bullet, knocking him back. Batman got up and aimed his grapple gun, but collapsed. Penguin walked over to the grapple gun and picked it up, aiming it at Batman.

PENGUIN:

Batman, Batman, Batman. Never keeping track of his gadgets.

BRUCE:

That's what you think.

Bruce pressed a button on his belt, causing the grapple gun in Penguin's hand to shock him, subduing him.

BRUCE:

You can never keep track of whether it's time to shut up or not.

Robin and Batgirl entered the room.

ROBIN:

Batman, I knocked out Bane, and Batgirl took care of the rest of the men. Are the women okay?

BRUCE:

Yes, they are.

Later, the Gotham City Police arrived at the warehouse to find Bane and the Penguin tied up inside. Police commissioner James Gordon got out of a police car to search the warehouse with his men. From a distance, Batman, Robin, and Batgirl watched on top of a building.

BARBARA:

Great job, guys! Let's go home, and we can get some hamburgers.

TIM:

Hamburgers would be nice.

In the Batcave, Bruce, Tim, and Barbara arrived, dressed in their regular everyday clothes. Alfred was reading something on the Batcomputer.

BRUCE:

That was one hell of a mission.

TIM:

Yeah. Never expected to hear Bane beg for mercy.

BARBARA:

Anyways, you guys want to go get those burgers?

BRUCE:

You guys go ahead. I'm not hungry.

TIM:

You sure, Bruce?

BRUCE:

Yeah, don't worry.

BARBARA:

All right.

Barbara and Tim left the Batcave. Bruce walked over to the Batcomputer to read more reports.

ALFRED:

Are you okay, Master Wayne? You don't seem the same.

Sighing, Bruce faced Alfred.

BRUCE:

Tomorrow is the 30th anniversary of my parents' death.

ALFRED:

I see.

BRUCE:

I could never forget the date they died.

Bruce sadly looked at a picture of him and his parents when he was younger.

BRUCE:

I've already decided what has to be done.

ALFRED:

And what's that?

BRUCE:

Ever since they died, my parents have been buried near Wayne Manor. It's been thirty years, and I've decided to have the bodies be relocated.

ALFRED:

Why would you want to do that?

BRUCE:

Every time I walk near their graves, that fateful night always comes back to me. Plus, my parents practically built this city. They manufactured a sanctuary in the cesspool of debauchery that's now our city. I'm pretty sure the people of Gotham deserve to pay their respects to them.

ALFRED:

Reasonable enough.

Bruce sighed again.

BRUCE:

Not a day goes by where I don't wonder what life would've been like if my parents and I had never walked through that alley.

ALFRED:

Everything happens to us for a reason, Master Wayne.

BRUCE:

You sure about that, Alfred?

ALFRED:

Of course, I am.

BRUCE:

Joe Chill killed my parents only for beer, Alfred. Think about all the innocent people that have been killed in this city. You think that all happened for a reason? My parents died for a nonsensical reason, if not no reason at all.

ALFRED:

Whether you believe me or not, fate brings events and people together. It's not your parents' luck that changed, their circumstances were what changed.

Without responding, Bruce got up to go work out. Alfred got a phone call from Tim.

ALFRED:

Yes, Master Drake?

TIM:

You want us to bring you back a cheeseburger? They're freakishly good!

ALFRED:

Absolutely.

The next day, Bruce and Alfred watched from Wayne Manor as the bodies of Thomas and Martha Wayne were dug up and being taken away, to be relocated to a cemetery.

BRUCE:

Trust me, Alfred. This is the right choice.

ALFED:

I'll trust you, Master Wayne.

Bruce walked away.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Bruce walked away.

In a nearby alley, a tall and beautiful brown-haired woman was walking. A man in a burglar suit approached her.

BURGLAR:

Hi, pretty lady!

WOMAN:

Get the hell away from me.

BURGLAR:

Come on, I just want to have some fun!

The woman tried to walk past him, but the burglar grabbed her.

WOMAN:

Let go of me!

Three more burglars ran over to the alley. However, a grappling hook grabbed the first burglar's leg and swung him up. Screaming was heard, and the three other burglars took their guns out in fear. Batman jumped down, knocking one of the burglars down. Batman punched the third burglar in the chest twice and threw him at the fourth burglar. Batman turned to face the frightened woman.

BRUCE:

You okay-

Batman's eyes widened. The woman was Vicki Vale, his childhood crush, whom he hadn't seen in thirty years.

VICKI:

Yes, I'm all right. Thank you for saving me!

Vicki gave Batman a huge hug and walked off.

BRUCE:

So that's what happened.

Bruce was in the Batcave, telling Tim, Barbara, and Alfred about the encounter.

TIM:

So even after thirty years, you still remember her? Her face? You haven't forgotten?

BRUCE:

Oh, never. I didn't ever have the chance to become close friends with her. She was always very popular, but I still really liked her. She was always very nice to me. The people that make a big impact on your life are the people you'll likely always remember.

BARBARA:

Sounds like a great girl.

BRUCE:

She is, but I haven't talked to her in thirty years. I doubt she still remembers me.

Bruce went on the Batcomputer.

ALFRED:

Master Wayne, did you ever do anything that made an impact on her life?

BRUCE:

Not that I can remember.

Bruce quickly looked up "Vicki Vale" to find results about her and the Gotham Gazette.

BRUCE:

She's a reporter for the Gotham Gazette now.

TIM:

What kind of stories has she talked about recently?

BRUCE:

Oliver Queen announcing his resignation as the CEO of Queen Consolidated, the Flash stopping Captain Cold and Heat Wave from robbing Central City Bank, and-

Bruce stopped.

BARBARA:

What is it, Bruce?

BRUCE:

Unsurprisingly, Vicki did a report on the Batman saving her today. This isn't the first time she's made a report about the Batman.

TIM:

Dude, what if she finds out you're Batman?

Alfred rolled his eyes.

BARBARA:

Wouldn't be good, that's for sure.

In his secret laboratory underneath Arkham Asylum, Professor Hugo Strange was watching a news report on Batman.

STRANGE:

So, Batman's crime-fighting activity has increased by 10% in the last two weeks.

The mad scientist looked around the lab to see his weird and bizarre experiments.

STRANGE:

So to attack Batman, I must bring back someone from his past, his heart.

Strange looked at a billboard with newspaper articles on Batman and Wayne Enterprises.

STRANGE:

All I needed was five years to find out-

Strange looked closer at the article featuring Bruce Wayne.

STRANGE:

That Batman is indeed Bruce Wayne.

Strange walked over to a testing room containing a machine.

STRANGE:

Project Resurgence, you're back in session.


	5. Chapter 5: Jokes

On the dark and wet streets of Gotham, Dick Grayson was on duty as Nightwing.

RANDOM WOMAN:

Help!

Dick ran behind a building to find a woman facing a wall, with three men aiming guns at her.

DICK:

Over here, douches!

The men ran over to Nightwing, who easily knocked them out in under ten seconds. Nightwing walked over to the woman.

DICK:

Are you okay?

The woman turned around, having white skin and blue eyeshadow. Her blond ponytails moved slightly in the air.

HARLEY:

Mr. J will be happy to see you!

DICK:

Oh, shit.

Before Dick could take out his batons, the last thing he saw was a big mallet coming his way.

HAHAHAHAHA!

Dick woke up, tied up in a funhouse. He knew he could recognize that laugh anywhere. A familiar and terrifying man in white makeup and green hair walked over to Dick. That permanent smile of his was unforgettable.

JOKER:

Well, well, look who it is. Batman's lost bird.

DICK:

Well, if it isn't the circus freak.

JOKER:

Come on, be nice! I took all this time to get Harley to abduct you, and this is how you repay me?

DICK:

What did you want? A kiss on the cheek for Christmas?

JOKER:

Calm down, the fun stuff is about to happen!

Harley approached Dick with her mallet.

JOKER:

Actually, put that away, sweetie. I got something else in mind.

The Joker took a crowbar out of his jacket.

JOKER:

Brings back old fun memories with Jason Todd.

The Joker smiled sadistically at Dick.

JOKER:

Now tell us, where is the Batman? He has something of mine, and he doesn't want to give it back.

DICK:

By the time I tell you, Dent's face will be cured.

The Joker slammed the crowbar on Dick's shoulder, causing him to groan in pain.

JOKER:

I'll ask you again, where is the big bat Batman?

DICK:

You know, you made one mistake with all this.

JOKER:

And what is that, circus clown?

DICK:

You didn't tie my legs!

Dick kicked the Joker in the groin and got up with the chair still tied to his hands.

DICK:

And being a circus clown can be an advantage, at least on my side.

The Joker grabbed his crowbar, but Dick ran into him, knocking him down. Harley tried to interfere, but Dick kicked her in the belly. Dick got back up and tore off his bonds.

DICK:

Damn, working out really paid off!

Dick ran over to a table that had his batons. He grabbed his weapons and prepared for combat. However, Harley helped Joker get back up, and they walked over to the end of the room.

JOKER:

It's been fun having you! But in the end, everything must go BOOM BOOM!

The Joker pulled a lever on the wall, and a trap door took him and Harley down a different floor.

DICK:

Boom, boom?

Dick's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. The other end of the room blew up, and fires started to surround the room. Dick ran from the fires and jumped through the window, landing on a car outside. As he watched the Joker's funhouse blow up in flames, he knew he needed answers. Dick pressed a button on his arm.

DICK:

Bruce, I just had an encounter with the Joker and Harley. We need to talk.

About thirty minutes later, Dick was in the Batcave, talking to Bruce, Tim, Barbara, and Alfred.

DICK:

And then he said something like, "Oh he has something that belongs to me." What did he mean by that?

BRUCE:

About four months ago, the Joker worked with Lex Luthor to create a bomb that would spread laughing gas throughout Gotham and cause people to laugh to death. After I hacked Luthor's computer and found out about this plan, we stopped them and took the bomb. Joker must've found a way to escape from prison.

Bruce walked over to a small glass display case containing the bomb, which looked like a bloody smiley face.

DICK:

Well, after that, I managed to free myself and fight them, but they escaped and blew up the funhouse.

TIM:

Well, Joker knew he couldn't just go back to Luthor, considering he was locked up. He somehow knew Batman had it.

Dick walked over to the display case to look at the bomb.

BARBARA:

He may be a creep, but he isn't stupid.


	6. Chapter 6: Resurgence

Underneath Arkham Asylum, in his lab, Hugo was greeted by four scientists carrying a casket.

STRANGE:

You actually got the body.

The four scientists put the casket on the floor. After managing to open it, Strange put a mask on the unknown body and put it inside the machine.

STRANGE:

Project Resurgence, time to do your thing.

Strange pressed some buttons and pushed some levers. The tank started to light up.

SCIENTIST 1:

40% power, Professor Strange!

STRANGE:

We need more power.

Strange started to press more buttons and flip some switches. The tank started to light up more. Electricity started to spark from some of the computers.

SCIENTIST 2:

75% power!

Strange turned a wheel, flicked a few more switches, and pressed one more button.

SCIENTIST 3:

99% p-

The machine exploded, water splashed in the room and some of the computers went out.

STRANGE:

Did it work?

A hand slammed the glass window.

SCIENTIST 4:

That answers your question.

Strange slowly looked into the room to find his human test subject was now alive and violent.

STRANGE:

It actually worked. Time to unleash him onto the streets.

SCIENTIST 2:

Professor Strange, he has no weapons or armor.

STRANGE:

With the help of a friend, he will soon.

In Crime Alley, the dangerous mercenary known as Deathstroke was waiting. Finally, a man approached him with a bag of money.

RANDOM MAN:

Oh, Deathstroke! Great news, man. I got your money.

Deathstroke took out his sword.

RANDOM MAN:

Wait, wait are you doing? I got-

Deathstroke ran the man through with his sword.

DEATHSTROKE:

An easy death compared to my other methods, that's what you've got.

Hugo Strange proceeded to walk up to Deathstroke, ignoring the dead body.

STRANGE:

Slade.

DEATHSTROKE:

What do you want, Strange?

STRANGE:

What we both want. Revenge on Batman.

Back at Strange's lab, the test subject was strapped to a table inside the testing room, so he couldn't hurt anyone. He was violently attempting to escape.

DEATHSTROKE:

He sure is feisty.

STRANGE:

Exactly.

DEATHSTROKE:

Who is it?

Strange whispered the answer in Slade's ear. Slade's eyes widened.

DEATHSTROKE:

I have to say, I'm impressed.

STRANGE:

I need to give him strength, durability, and agility for my plan to work.

DEATHSTROKE:

I can help with that. I have more super-soldier serums I saved.

STRANGE:

Good, together you and I will control this city.

Slade opened part of his armor to reveal five vials of the super-soldier serum. Strange took them and went over to the spray system. He poured the vials in the system and pressed a button. He then ran back to Slade to witness what would happen next. Smoke started surrounding the room, and after two minutes, it cleared.

SLADE:

When do you think he'll wake up?

The subject woke up and tore out the bonds restraining him to the table. The subject was now more muscular and buff.

STRANGE:

He's gonna need armor too.

SLADE:

What color?

STRANGE:

Black, to match the dark colors Batman dons.

SLADE:

What are you gonna name him?

STRANGE:

He doesn't need an alter ego. He'll be the silhouette of Gotham. The shadow that'll truly strike dread into the hearts of Gotham. He'll tear the Dark Knight apart.

SLADE:

You are aware more powerful men have tried to kill him, right? Bane, Ra's Al Ghul-

STRANGE:

Trust me, I'm fully aware. When Batman finds out who our test subject is, it'll break him inside. To have such an important figure from Bruce's past attack him, it'll put his ultimate rule to the test. If he ever broke his one rule, oh boy, he'd probably put the cape away all together. I've implanted a chip into the test subject, so he has no memory of his past life. The chip will only disfunction when Batman does one thing.

SLADE:

And what's that?

Strange gave a sinister smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Mystery

It was raining in Gotham. Lighting boomed in the sky. In Wayne Manor, Bruce, Tim, Barbara, and Alfred were relaxing, watching a movie in the screening room.

TIM:

It sure it nice to have a break!

BARBARA:

Yeah, the cookies are really good, Alfred?

ALFRED:

Thank you.

Bruce's phone started vibrating. Bruce took it out, and it was a newsreport involving Batman.

BRUCE:

Shit.

Tim turned off the tv and they all looked at Bruce's phone to find a newsreport by Vicki Vale.

VICKI:

In the past hour, a man in black has been going around killing those who worship Batman, and recently, a base of the Sons of Gotham, a cult that looks up to Batman, was attacked, leaving all the members dead. Just about five minutes ago, the GCPD was also attacked. Thirteen police officers were killed, and five were injured. Commissioner James Gordon was also stabbed severely, and he along with the injured officers are being taken to Gotham Hospital.

Tears started to form in Barbara's eyes.

BARBARA:

Dad…

BRUCE:

Alfred, take Barbara and Tim to the hospital. I'll track this man down.

TIM:

I can come with you, Bruce. You don't have to do this alone.

BRUCE:

No, Tim. He only wants me. I'm not gonna risk you getting hurt.

TIM:

Fine.

Outside, Alfred took Barbara and Tim to limousine. They got in and Alfred started to drive to the hospital, while Batman rode out of the Batcave on his Batcycle.

At the hospital, Tim, Barbara, and Alfred were watching Jim Gordon sleep in his bed. Barbara was still crying. Tim put his arm around her to comfort her.

TIM:

Don't worry, Batman will find the bastard who did this.

Gunshots were heard, and people started screaming and running.

TIM:

Shit!

Alfred looked outside to see the man with his machine gun.

ALFRED:

It's him.

The man walked down the hall, looking for his target: Jim Gordon. Behind him, Alfred tried to throw a punch, but the man managed to catch it. He then kicked Alfred and threw him across the hall. Tim and Barbara were hiding in the hospital room.

BARBARA:

He's mine!

TIM:

Barbara, no-

Barbara ran out and kicked the gun out of the man's hand. She engaged him in hand-to-hand combat, but the man gained the upper hand and threw Barbara into another room. The man then proceeded to punch through the wall of the hospital room Tim was in, and threw him out the hole. Tim got up and fought the man. However, the man managed to stop a punch and counter with a punch in the stomach and a kick in the face, knocking him down. The man started to walk inside Jim's room, but Batman appeared, riding his Batcyle, and jumped off, tackling him.

TIM:

Never knew you'd bring a motorcyle inside a hospital…

The man in the black armor got up, and started to fight Batman.

BRUCE:

Alfred! Get Gordon and the rest out of here, now!

Alfred ran inside Jim's room to grab him. After that, he along with Tim and Barbara, ran outside. The man slammed Batman through the wall and ran off to follow Alfred. Batman got back up and got on his Batcycle to follow the man. Outside, Alfred, Tim, Barbara, and an injured Gordon were fleeing in the limousine. The man saw this, and ran after the limousine. While running, he noticed a man on his motorcycle, and grabbed it and jumped on it to follow the limo. Batman was also in pursuit. Batman fired two cannons at the motorcycle, but the man managed to evade them. After a brief chase, Batman managed to catch up the motorcycle and jump onto the man, knocking them both onto the street. A traffic jam was caused, but that didn't stop the man from running away. Batman followed him and tackled him to the ground, punching him. The man managed to kick Batman back and throw him through the window of a plant shop. The man stormed over to the stop, and engaged in a vicious brawl with the Dark Knight. The man took out a sword and attacked Batman, but his armor proved to be blade-proof, as Batman effortlessly blocked all the hits. Batman then grabbed the sword and threw it to the side. The man then took out his machine gun and started shooting at Batman, with no effect.

BRUCE:

Bullet-proof too, buddy.

Batman grabbed the rifle and snapped it in half. Throwing the halves to the side, Batman started to beat the man, and managed to pin him down. Batman started punching, but the man managed to dodge half of the punches. The man eventually grabbed one punch and threw Batman onto a car. The man then ran down Westward Bridge, and Batman followed him to the suspension bridge. The man started to climb to the top of the bridge. Batman threw a batarang, but the man dodged it. The man eventually climbed to the top, but Batman used his grappling gun to shoot a grappling hook to the top of the bridge, conveniently bringing him to the top. As they fought on the top, questions started to strike Batman's mind. Who was this guy? Why did he want Jim Gordon and many other Batman supporters dead? Why was he wearing a completely dark version of Slade Wilson's armor? Batman grabbed the man, ready to interrogate him.

BRUCE:

Who the hell are you, huh? Why did you want James Gordon dead?

No response.

BRUCE:

WHO ARE YOU?!

The man escaped from Batman's grasp, punched him, and jumped down to the water. Confused and angry, Batman stood on top of the bridge. Later, the man swam out of the water and onto the land, ready to shed more blood.

Back at the Batcave, Bruce, Tim, Barbara, and Alfred were discussing what happened.

BRUCE:

Where's Gordon?

ALFRED:

He's in the guest room, resting.

BARBARA:

I seriously hope he'll be okay.

TIM:

He will be.

BRUCE:

Out of all enemies I've faced, this one was one of the toughest. He reminds me of Slade.

TIM:

Well, we can't let him kill more people!

BRUCE:

Exactly. That's why I've decided to set a trap for him. I'll surrender in the city for him, then I'll be ready to unmask him and put him in prison.

ALFRED:

Master Wayne, are you sure this will work?

BRUCE:

Don't worry, Alfred. I have a new approach to my plan. Nobody else is gonna get hurt.

In Strange's lab, Strange and Slade were furious.

STRANGE:

FAILED? You failed to kill James Gordon?

MAN:

I tried to, but Batman stopped me, and I tried to kill him as well-

SLADE:

You're trying again tomorrow.

MAN:

I escaped because I needed to give him a message. As long as I was alive, I would continue killing the ones he loved, including himself.

STRANGE:

Well, tomorrow, find him and reveal yourself to him.

MAN:

Done.

The next night, Batman stood on top of the GCPD building, with the Bat Signal shining in the darkness.

BRUCE:

I've been expecting you.

Batman turned around to find the man. The man ran over to attack, but Batman took out his grappling gun to shoot the man in the legs and tie them down. Batman got down and started punching the man brutally.

BRUCE:

Let's see who you really are.

Bruce ripped off the mask and almost got a heart attack.

BRUCE:

No-

It was Thomas Wayne.


	8. Chapter 8: Together

BRUCE:

How-

Thomas cut off the rope binding his legs and grabbed Batman's neck.

BRUCE:

Dad, I know it's-

Yelling in rage, Thomas threw Batman onto the street, where a car hit him. Satisfied that he had killed Batman, Thomas left. However, on the street, the concerned driver got out of the car to see that Batman had barely stopped it. Batman ran and left the situation. Near the river, Batman started telling Alfred through earpiece about what happened.

BRUCE:

Alfred, you're not gonna believe this, but the man is my father.

ALFRED:

Are you for real?

BRUCE:

Yes.

In the Batcave, Tim and Barbara were also shocked at the news.

TIM:

So he's seriously your dad?

BRUCE:

Pretty much.

BARBARA:

Bruce, I'm so sorry.

BRUCE:

It's fine. How's Gordon doing?

Barbara sighed.

BARBARA:

He managed to recover and left. He said it was just a slash to the chest.

ALFRED:

Master Wayne, what are we going to do about this?

BRUCE:

For one of the few times in my life, I don't know.

On top of Wayne Manor, Bruce was talking to a man.

BRUCE:

He's one of the reasons I became Batman, and now he tried to kill me. Clearly, he doesn't have any memory of his past life, and obviously he was resurrected. Maybe Ra's al Ghul had something to do with this. Ugh, the whole situation itself is complicated. I want to rehabilitate him, but would that mean I'd have to kill him.

The man turned around to face Bruce.

SUPERMAN:

From what's happening, you need to find whoever resurrected him and stop him. See if there's a cure or something, but be prepared for the possibility that there might not be. Who else do you suspect besides Ra's al Ghul?

BRUCE:

Maybe Hugo Strange. He always wanted to bring someone back from the dead.

SUPERMAN:

So approach him first.

Bruce sighed in frustration.

BRUCE:

Out of all the enemies I ever faced, Joker, Dent, Selina, Pyg, I never knew I'd be facing my father in his new life.

SUPERMAN:

Hey, your father isn't your enemy. He's still your enemy, and this isn't his new life.

Superman turned around to look at the city.

SUPERMAN:

Everyone only has one life, and they should make it count. Your father is still the same one that you grew up with.

BRUCE:

The same father I saw get killed in front of me.

SUPERMAN:

Don't look at things in the negative point of view. If you ever need help, just know you're surrounded by friends. Family. You can even contact me or the rest of the Justice League if you need help.

BRUCE:

I appreciate the offer, but no thank you. I've stood with others for most of my life: Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Jim, you, Diana, the rest of the league.

Bruce looked out into the distance of the city he grew up in and became Batman.

BRUCE:

But I need to do this alone. I let my father die, and he tried to save me before he died. It's my turn to save him.

SUPERMAN:

What will you do if you rehabilitate him?

BRUCE:

I'll show him what I've become in his absence.

SUPERMAN:

So that's the plan, huh?

Superman started to hover above the ground.

SUPERMAN:

Good luck, Bruce.

Superman flew off.

BRUCE:

Thank you, Superman.

In the Batcave, Bruce looked at many glass display cases containing his Batsuits. Alfred walked up to Bruce.

ALFRED:

Recounting your memories, Master Wayne?

BRUCE:

Pretty much.

Bruce walked to the display case containing his first-ever Batsuit.

BRUCE:

Hard to believe I first put this on about eighteen years ago.

ALFRED:

I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

 **2000**

A younger Bruce was looking at a display case containing the Batsuit. He suited up, and put on the finishing touch: the mask. Alfred looked in shock as he saw his surrogate son in the suit, ready to avenge his city.

 **2018**

Bruce was now in his Batsuit. A newsreport started playing on the Batcomputer.

VICKI:

Slade Wilson and the unnamed murderer in black have started attacking the city. They're also threatening to blow up the west part of Gotham with explosives they've rigged underground. It's unknown as to why they're revealing their motivations, but the GCPD are doing their best to stop them.

As Bruce looked at the news report, flashbacks started occuring in his head: His parents' death, standing outside as a kid, hugging Vicki in school, confronting Joe Chill, putting on the Batsuit for the first time, etc.

BRUCE:

Time to bring my father back.


	9. Chapter 9: Family

Bruce left in the Batmobile, but on the news report, a hand grabbed Vicki's mouth and abducted her.

In the dark and dangerous parts of Gotham, Slade Wilson was waiting for Batman on the street.

DEATHSTROKE:

Batman.

BRUCE:

Where's my father, Slade?

DEATHSTROKE:

Relax, he's just casually holding some hostages somewhere else.

Deathstroke took a knife out and threw it at Batman, who blocked it with his arm.

BRUCE:

Missed.

DEATHSTROKE:

Made you look.

The knife exploded, engulfing Batman in the flames. Batman then walked out of the flames, unharmed. Unsurprisingly, his armor was nonflammable. Deathstroke took out his sword.

BRUCE:

Explosive knife, that's new.

DEATHSTROKE:

Looks like you want to die the harder way then.

Deathstroke ran towards Batman and engaged in a fight with him. Punching and kicking, Batman still managed to block most of Slade's hits. Batman eventually grabbed the blade of the sword and kicked Slade back. Throwing the sword aside, Batman resumed his brawl with Slade. Slade grabbed one of Batman's punches.

DEATHSTROKE:

Soon, you'll perish with your city. Just like how you saw your parents perish in front of you.

That last sentence was enough for Batman to slash Slade in the face with his arm blade, cutting part of Slade's helmet.

SLADE:

Ugh!

Batman kicked Slade in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Slade got back up and removed his helmet. Throwing it to the ground, Slade's eye patch was revealed, with a cut over his other eye.

BRUCE:

You're gonna need another eyepatch.

Slade yelled in fury and fiercely attacked Batman, who fought back. After a short fight, Slade had enough and finally threw another grenade at Batman, who moved aside to avoid it. The grenade hit a building and blew part of it up. The debris collapsed on Batman. Slade picked up his sword and walked towards the debris.

SLADE:

Finally, after five years-

A bullet suddenly entered Slade's brain, killing him. Slade fell to the ground, dead. Batman rose out of the debris, parts of the building flying everywhere. Batman then realized a sniper was on a building. The same sniper that had killed Slade. That sniper happened to be Thomas. Thomas fired a shot at Batman, who jumped out of the way. Batman then threw a batarang at the Thomas's gun. The batarang exploded, destroying the gun. Thomas threw the gun aside and jumped to the ground.

THOMAS:

There's a reason I killed Slade. I wanted to be the one to kill you!

BRUCE:

Please, dad.

THOMAS:

I'm not your father.

STRANGE:

Indeed he isn't.

Batman turned around to see Hugo Strange standing there.

STRANGE:

This is his new life.

Before Batman could respond, Thomas ran towards the Dark Knight and punched him. Batman started to fight, not just in a brawl, but a brawl with his own beloved father.

BRUCE:

I'm holding back, we don't need to do this!

THOMAS:

I don't give a shit! Give me everything you got!

Thomas kicked Batman in the face. Batman wiped blood off his nose and took out two batarangs.

BRUCE:

If you say so.

Batman threw the batarangs at Thomas, who caught them. The batarangs exploded and sent smoke into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Batman seized the opportunity to attack his dad, who swung hits, missing Batman each time. Batman continued beating his dad, and then slammed him to the ground.

BRUCE:

Father. I can help you.

THOMAS:

STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Thomas regained his vision and grabbed Batman by the neck, throwing him against a building. Thomas then ran into Batman, pushing him through multiple walls of the building. As Batman was pushed out of the other side of the building, he groaned in pain.

HELP! HELP! HELP US!

Batman started to hear cries for help coming from a specific building. He went inside to find various hostages tied up and gagged. One of them was Vicki. As Batman tried to enter the building, the hostages started panicking and shaking their heads.

BRUCE:

Huh?

THOMAS:

Classic little trick.

Batman turned around to see Thomas.

THOMAS:

Step another foot inside the building, and the whole place will blow up.

Thomas threw Batman out of the building and stepped inside.

THOMAS:

You have two choices: You can take off your mask and surrender, or I can step inside and kill myself and everyone else.

Coming to a decision, Batman unmasked himself. The hostages looked in shock, especially Vicki.

BRUCE:

Now let these people go.

Thomas laughed.

THOMAS:

You really thought it would be that easy.

Batman took out his grappling gun and shot a hook around Thomas's neck, pulling him out of the building.

BRUCE:

Actually, for a second there, yeah, I kind of did.

Thomas scoffed.

THOMAS:

Why didn't you just do that before removing your mask?

BRUCE:

Because, I need you to remember me.

Thomas stopped talking.

BRUCE:

You're in there somewhere, dad.

THOMAS:

What the hell are you talking about?

BRUCE:

Do you remember Martha? Alfred? Wayne Manor? Whenever you used to tell me stories and take me out for walks?

Thomas's confused and angry look started to turn into a smile. He put his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

BRUCE:

You remember?

Thomas's smile turned back into a sadistic glare.

THOMAS:

NO!

Thomas grabbed Batman's throat.

THOMAS:

You really thought I'd fall for that? For the World's Greatest Detective, you're more gullible than I thought.

Strange walked by.

STRANGE:

As Joker would say, joke's on you, Batman.

Thoams punched Batman and threw him to the ground. Batman dodged a bunch and kicked Thomas in the chest. He then punched him three times and threw him into another building.

Strange smirked.

STRANGE:

The only way to remove him from his brainwashing is to kill him.

BRUCE:

You son of a bitch.

STRANGE:

The only way to save your father will be to break your one rule. Looks like this'll be the day.

Thomas jumped out of the building, and claws emerged from his suit. He slashed Batman's now vulnerable face, giving him a cut across the cheek. Batman blocked the rest of the swipes and threw some punches. After a long and brutal fight across the city, Batman used his grappling gun to ascend to a building. Thomas used his claws to climb up the building. As they were both on the top, they stared at each other.

BRUCE:

We can stop him, Thomas.

THOMAS:

The only one I need to stop is you.

Father and son ran at each other, and clashed. After a while, Thomas tackled Batman through the skylight of the building, causing them to fall several stories down. Batman managed to grab part of a floor, but Thomas fell all the way to the first floor.

BRUCE:

THOMAS!

Batman used his grappling gun to descend to the first floor, where Thomas was lying on debris. He was also fatally impaled by huge shard of glass.

BRUCE:

Dad…

THOMAS:

Bruce?

BRUCE:

You remember me?

Thomas weakly nodded.

THOMAS:

Of course, and I'm very proud of you, son. I'm proud of what you've become. Your mother would be proud too.

Small tear formed in Bruce's eyes.

BRUCE:

I'm going good, dad. So is Alfred. I've made new friends and allies. Friends that I'll stand by for the rest of my life.

THOMAS:

That's good-

Thomas coughed up blood.

THOMAS:

Really good.

BRUCE:

I've been doing my part to bring justice to our city.

THOMAS:

It's your city now, Bruce. You're Gotham's legacy.

Thomas held his son's hand.

THOMAS:

A city is as good as its legacy.

Thomas started to cough up more blood.

BRUCE:

Dad, dad!

THOMAS:

I love you, Bruce.

Peacefully, Thomas died by his son's side. Bruce continued crying.

STRANGE:

Well, don't get all misty-eyed now!

Batman looked up to see Strange with a detonator.

STRANGE:

Like you, I always have a contingency plan. You're going to watch half of this city burn! Any last words?

A laser hit Strange's detonator, destroying it. Batman and Strange looked to see Superman, along with Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, a recovered Jim, and GCPD cops aiming their guns at Strange.

SUPERMAN:

He's not alone.

BRUCE:

I have friends and allies to stand by.

Batman's allies surrounded him.

BRUCE:

I have family to stand by.

Strange was being taken in by the police.

STRANGE:

You're all fools! I'll be-

Superman shut the police car door.

SUPERMAN:

You know, Strange, you talk too much.

A woman ran over to Batman with his mask.

WOMAN:

Batman, you dropped this!

BRUCE:

Oh, thank you! Wait, Vicki?

VICKI::

Or should I say, Bruce Wayne?

BRUCE:

Vicki, it's been about thirty years!

VICKI:

I know, but I never forgot you! Oh, not to make that sound creepy by the way-

BRUCE:

It's fine.

VICKI:

Thank you so much for saving my life.

Vicki put her hand on Batman's bat chestplate and hugged him, like she did in school.

DICK:

Not bad, Bruce!

TIM:

Classic Bruce, always getting the ladies!

Jim talked to the fellow police officers.

JIM:

So now that we know Bruce is Batman, we keep this private from the public.

A week later, Vicki walked up to Wayne Manor. After she rang the doorbell, she was greeted by Alfred.

ALFRED:

Hello, Miss Vale, just to let you know, Bruce might be a tad bit late.

Vicki chuckled.

VICKI:

I'm not a bit surprised.

Alfred let Vicki in.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl stood on top of a building, watching his city. The bat signal started shining in the sky as a police radio was heard through Batman's earpiece.

POLICE RADIO:

Report, the Joker has broken criminal mastermind Lex Luthor out of prison. Reportedly, they're built more laughing gas bombs, and they're planning on unleashing them on Gotham in about thirty minutes.

TIM:

Let's do this.

BARBARA:

Bruce, what if we can't handle all those bombs?

BRUCE:

Oh, I know I can.

TIM:

Why?

Batman gave a smile.

BRUCE:

Because I'm Batman.

The trio jumped off the building, ready to defend Gotham City even more.

THE END.


End file.
